


Consider This

by Shadokin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadokin/pseuds/Shadokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Korra and Asami talk about a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unplanned story, and then January 11th happened, and then there were conversations about the betrothal necklaces, and this kind of took off from there. It could probably be worded a bit better, but since this was something I never meant to write I didn't have the energy to make it look as good as it could be. Don't let that stop you from sending feedback though!

“Do you ever think you will?”

“Hm? Will what?”

“Settle down?”

Korra looked over to Asami, no fear at the question.

“It’s never really crossed my mind.”

They were at one of Asami’s factories, in one of Asami’s offices, sharing one of their many lunches together.

Asami’s face drew down.

“I just meant…” She tried to start, and Korra chewed on her roast duck, looking to her girlfriend with soft eyes.

“We’re together,” Asami continued. “And we’ve been together for a while. I just thought maybe we should talk about where we’re heading.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Korra set her chopsticks down. She cleared her throat.

“This… isn’t a proposal, is it?”

Both of them were blushing. Asami’s hands were fidgeting on her desk, fingers tapping the surface before she lifted them up.  

“No, no that’s not—Korra, I would love to marry you,” The red on her face deepened, but she went on, “I’m not saying I want this to happen now. But I don’t want to assume we’re on the same boat without talking about it.”

Asami’s arms were pressed down on the table to help keep still. She leaned forward in her chair, looking away from Korra in case she needed a moment to think. When she looked back Korra was shrugging her shoulders.

“It sounds nice.” She said, and her voice was careful, “Would we do rings? I don’t really know how things are down outside of the Water Tribe.”

Asami could feel herself calming down, but she still pressed her fingertips into the desk. “I guess we could. Wouldn’t you want a betrothal necklace though?”

Korra laughed. “You’d be the one getting the necklace, well,” Her eyes went to the side. “Wait, I think so? It’s not gender specific, which doesn’t really matter with us anyway.”

Korra reached for her chopsticks again and took another bite of her food. “But actually, that’s not really how we do it. I mean, it used to be a Northern Tribe tradition, still is I guess, but it varies person to person.”

Asami pondered that. “Well, what do you do in the Southern Tribe?”

“Uh, nothing really. There can be a ceremony but otherwise it’s just making the decision and then… you’re married. You live together, you let people know. That’s really all there is to it.”

At this, Asami smiled.

“Would you want a ceremony?”

Korra studied her for a few moments.

“I don’t know,” Korra waved her chopsticks in the air. “It might be nice to have a get together with everybody.”

Asami rested her chin in her hand. “It’s not something we’d have to decide now, but it’s good to think about.”

Korra smiled at her, and Asami eyes brightened. Pushing her lunch to the side, Korra reached forward and took Asami’s hands in her own, letting her fingers graze the spot around Asami’s ring finger.

“Would you want a ring?” She asked, and Asami bit her lip.

“I think I’d like to get _you_ a ring.”

It slowly dawned on Korra that this was something Asami thought about more often than she’d probably admit. Either that or it just came easier to her to be so sure of where she wanted to go.

“You can get me a ring, Asami, and… I’ll get you one too,” Korra said. “I mean, unless you wanted me to get you a necklace?”

She let the question hang in the air. Asami’s expression didn’t tell her much except that yes, she did apparently think about this a lot.

“I was kind of hoping we could do both.” Asami admitted. “But it was silly of me to think that the Northern and Southern Water Tribes had the same traditions.”

“It’s not silly.” Korra said firmly. “I mean, yeah, before the spirit portals we were a world apart but… Asami, you grew up in a city where everyone’s traditions bleed together. It’s not odd to think you’d assume that about where I’m from. Maybe a little ignorant, but not silly.”

“I had thought about doing more research on it beforehand,” Asami said, “But I wanted to talk about it with you. I mean…”

Korra was making that face where her lower lip stuck out. She let her hands slid away from Asami.

“Well, betrothal necklaces were a strictly Northern Tribe tradition, but tradition isn’t what it used to be. A lot of people took a betrothal necklace as part of arranged marriages, so it was like a part of a business transaction,” Korra waved her hand, “Which gave this appearance of ownership from one spouse with the other, I mean, you see some people try and use it as a fashion statement that has nothing to do with marriage.”

Asami nodded along, trying to resist smirking as Korra became wordier than usual.  

“Then again, traditions evolved. Now usually the proposal comes first, and then both partners make a necklace, so it’s more of an exchange than a… well, collar. And it’s more personal, since it’s by choice than arrangement. Of course it’s still not common in the South, but now that the portals are opened, who knows? We might become our own Republic City. And…”

Korra paused, and then pulled her lips together.

“Sorry,” She said, “I just meant to say that a betrothal necklace has a certain history, but things change, and so… we can look into it.”

Asami laughed. “It’s fine, Korra. Like I said, I just think it’s something to talk about. We don’t need to figure any of it right now.”

Korra nodded.

“Would you want a ceremony?”

Asami let the silence linger as she considered. Korra went back to her lunch, finishing up what was left.

“I’d want your parents to be there.” Asami said thoughtfully. “Mako and Bolin. Tenzin and Pema and the kids. Would Lin want to come, you think?”

Korra’s face split into a grin.

“Even if she didn’t, I’m sure I could get Kya would convince her.”

The two looked at each other knowingly.

“So you’re not opposed to this?”

Korra stretched out. “No, I mean, I’d want to talk about it more. But honestly, Asami, I may not have thought ahead, but I can’t imagine a future without you in my life. Without us.”

Korra said it like it was the most casual thing in the world. Asami knew she’d meant it too. The weight that she was carrying around since she knew she’d be talking about this with Korra had eased tremendously.

“Well, that’s good,” Asami said, and they were both smiling. Asami looked to the clock. “We got a few more minutes until I have to get back to work. But we can keep talking about this later though. At home?”

Korra checked the clock too, nodding along. “I’d like that.”


End file.
